


Everything is Close

by Thranduils_Bossy_Elk



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduils_Bossy_Elk/pseuds/Thranduils_Bossy_Elk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight, tense, Hannigram. Will and Hannibal slip into a suite of offices late at night to recover some evidence "off the books" when they run into trouble.<br/>Hiding-in-tight-spaces ensues.  </p><p>Also, this was written like halfway through the season, so pre-finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Close

**Author's Note:**

> I have Hannigram ON THE BRAIN phew. I can't escape. Everything is Hannigram. XD
> 
> This is a short scene, Will and Hannibal have slipped into a suite of offices to collect evidence "off the records". While inside, they run into trouble and hiding-in-tight-spaces ensues :D
> 
> I own nothing T_T

Will wasn't expecting the touch on his shoulder, and especially in the silence of this maze of office buildings it startled him. He jumped slightly and whipped around to see Hannibal hold one finger to his lips and motion shortly for Will to follow him. Will gripped the crowbar in his hand more tightly and turned away from the door they had been approaching. Light spilled from the open doorjamb, and beyond they had heard muffled voices. Now those voices grew louder, clearly approaching the door.

Will followed the doctor down an adjacent corridor, the reflected light in Hannibal's blond hair the only thing he could see. Hannibal moved quickly and surely, no panic or tension lines in his lithe body. As the voices beyond the door drew nearer, Hannibal suddenly disappeared, as if through the solid wall. Will's breath became faster, he felt alone and anxious, but before he had a chance to panic a light but firm touch registered at his waist and he was shepherded into a store cupboard and understood where Hannibal had disappeared to.

The darkness was absolute. Both men listened intently. In the silence, Will could barely hear Hannibal's quiet breathing, but it comforted him slightly to know that he wasn't alone.

Outside the door of their hiding spot, the voices now clearly came from the hallway that Will and the doctor had just vacated, and Will let out a long breath grateful that Hannibal at least had the presence of mind to move them away. He felt, rather than heard, Doctor Lecter shift slightly behind him.

Will shivered, not knowing why. The delicate yet masculine scent of Hannibal's cologne hung faintly in the combined space, and Will felt uncomfortable if only because he hadn't showered for a couple days. However, something inexplicable told him that Doctor Lecter wouldn't mind.

The voices outside suddenly grew louder, shaking Will from his trance. Shit! he thought, they were making their way down the hallway where he and Hannibal were concealed.

The light touch of a hand was on his shoulder now.

Will, already approaching his limit, began shaking. He and Hannibal were clearly trespassing, could be accused of breaking and entering, and had taken papers from an office. Hannibal's hand on his shoulder kept him grounded, at least for a little longer.

He felt the doctor move in more closely behind him.

The voices drew nearer, the deep tones of the three men and the lighter tones of the two women threatening to invade Will's space.

Just as Will was about to break and make a sound, a firm hand clamped gently over his mouth. He could feel Hannibal behind him.

A breath in Will's ear:

"Stay calm, William."

Will quieted slightly, relaxing against Hannibal and letting the comforting smell of his tweed suit envelope him.

The voices were right outside the door.

Will breathed through his nose, Hannibal's hand still over his mouth. He felt Hannibal's arm tense every so slightly, ready in case the worst should happen.

The voices passed, fading as the speakers walked beyond their hiding spot.

Will still shook slightly. He could feel his curly hair dampen over his forehead and in a moment of pure ridiculousness worried about sweating on Hannibal's suit. He made to pull away, but Hannibal didn't relax his hold on Will. The hand over Will's mouth was still cool and soft, and the other hand on his shoulder was heavier and grounding.

The soft breath from the doctor's nose was light against Will's temple. For the first time Will was aware of their height difference. He felt secure, protected, but the confusion in his mind was only doubled by his awareness of how Hannibal felt, pressed against him. Will made to move away again, and this time Hannibal's hand dropped slowly from his mouth. Will breathed deeply, trying to dispel strange thoughts from his head.

"Shhhh" the doctor breathed.

He leaned around Will to grasp the doorknob, and for a second their cheeks were pressed flush together in the darkness. Before Will could even take a breath, the door swung silently open and he stumbled out, not ready for the change in position. Hannibal followed directly, still unruffled and calm as ever.

He looked Will over, his dark eyes missing nothing, making sure Will was alright. He straightened his tie.

"Shall we?" Hannibal motioned down the hall towards the building's exit.

Will swallowed, and after a furtive look inside the storage cupboard, closed the door and followed Hannibal.


End file.
